A Struggle with Fate
by JustAnotherPony
Summary: 'I don't feel like a royal pony. Royalty means being a leader, showing others the way, making the right choices. But what if, by being a leader, you're leading the ponies at your mercy into a life and death battle? My name is Twisted Fate. Welcome to my life.'
1. Introduction

**Hello readers :) I'm 'JustAnotherPony', and welcome to my first fanfiction.  
I know how works, because my siblings have it and have shown me the way, although they specialise in Harry Potter and Naruto writings. However, I'm a pony-nerd, and my stories are about PONIES!**

**This is only the introduction, which is why it is soooooo short.  
Anyway please: favourite, follow and review when you read! I need to know what you think (and chocolate chip cookies all round for those that do)!**

* * *

I was born a normal alicorn. Honestly.

My mother, a princess of darkness, is the leader of our herd. She's snow-white, with a black mane and tail, tinted with purple. She's also an alicorn, with a sharp, pointed horn and red eyes. My sister is a lot like my mother, though smaller, her hair is tinted blue and her horn is still rounded at the edge. It will become pointed when she finishes the 'change'. Around their front leg, they wear two golden bangles. They can't take them off, or they'll die.

I'm still normal. I have a pale purple body, pink and purple streaked curled mane and tail and aqua eyes. I'll end up like my family one day, as I too have the two golden bangles around my leg. I'm forbidden to take them off, even though I've not yet started the change and they are merely an accessory. However, they are the only accessory I will ever have. You see, because of the change, I will never get a cutie mark. My mother and sister do not have one, and nobody else in our herd does. We are impure – not normal. We don't deserve cutie marks because we are evil. Well, the elders are. The elders are anyone who has completed the 'change', the middle-agers are those that are currently undergoing the 'change', and then there are the youngsters who have not yet started the 'change'.

The 'change' is when the magic contained in the bangles starts to take affect, usually around the time we would receive cutie marks. Our bodies fade to white, our mane and tail becomes a dark black with a tint of the original colour, our eyes become red and our horns (should we have them) become pointed. After this has started, the bangles can not be removed, as the pony in question would fail and die. Our herd consists of earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns. My mother, my sister and I are the only alicorns – royalty.

I don't feel like a royal pony. Royalty means being a leader, showing others the way, making the right choices. But what if, by being a leader, you're leading the ponies at your mercy into a life and death battle? My name is Twisted Fate. Welcome to my life.

My name is Twisted Fate. Welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY! The first official chapter completed only hours after the intro is posted... I'm doing good!  
The plot thickens - the master plan is now underway... What do you think will happen?  
REVIEW. FAVOURITE. FOLLOW.**

* * *

"Oh, Fate, my ickle baby sister..." Piercing Wonder grinned down at me, taunting me, waiting for a reaction. "What would mommy think if she saw you now, standing against everything we live for?"  
"Go away, Wonder, I'm busy!" I complained loudly, turning my back on her and trotting further into the cave we called home.

As a herd, we lived underground, in the 'Pits of Hell' as I liked to call it. Everyone else just called it the Cavern or the Caves. No pony from above came down here – our existence was a secret. Our light source consisted of many lanterns along the rocky walls, casting strange shadows onto the floors. I had long ago learnt not to be worried by this spooky and dark place – I'd grown away from the outside world, which I had never seen before. I often wondered what it would be like up there. I knew that some of the elders went out at night to snatch children and force them into the change. These 'disappearances' usually went unnoticed as the children are replaced with those that are unworthy – the ones that the change doesn't affect.

You could tell whether the change would work or not, because the bangles would emit a crackle of electricity when they were matched with the correct type of pony. This magic is dark and only works on those that are compatible. The underground ponies had taken to breeding instead of snatching, after the last foal that came down resisted and died horribly when he took off his bangle. I don't blame him for wanting to go home... His parents walked into his room in the morning to find his corpse – seemingly untouched – but in reality, the dark magic in the bangle had made him suffer.

When Piercing Wonder taunted me, she always threatened to tell my mother about my thoughts. You see, she was gifted to read the minds of others – which was highly annoying. Mother used her to tell is a pony was lying to her. If they were, mom would kill them. She'd spell away the bangle around their leg and they would die, right there in front of her, begging for mercy the entire time. Mother could tell which ponies were suitable and worthy of the bangle just by looking at the poor creature. She had a sixth sense about who it would work on.  
"Oh, I doubt you want mother to know about your... secret little thoughts." Wonder narrowed her eyes and sneered.  
"Since when has mother ever believed anything you tell her about me?" I questioned, smirking. It was true – whenever Wonder told her about my thoughts, she would dismiss them at once. I was the next heir to the throne, and nothing would change my mother's mind. In her eyes, I was a pure-blooded killer.  
"Urgh. You sicken me." Wonder rolled her eyes and stalked out of our cave and in amongst the other ponies, probably searching for somepony to assert her authority on.

With Wonder gone on her daily mission to annoy somepony, I could focus on my own job. My mother had, just the day before, told me about attending a school of other ponies – those without my parentage and path to glory. She wanted me to mingle with other foals so that when the time came, I had their respect and trust. She hoped that, one day, I would be able to overthrow Equestria and all of the villages within it's boundaries with all of my 'friends' on board. Of course, she didn't expect me to make any real friends – she just planned for them to be used as puppets in one big plan.

That meant I had to do a lot of planning. She wanted me to become friends with ponies called Scootaloo, Sweetiebelle and Applebloom, otherwise known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I was supposed to take part in their activities to find their 'special talent', meanwhile slipping them all bangles and watching them undergo the change, creating my own sort of army in the world above. Then, and only then, would my mother reveal herself to the ponies above, offering them anything to get them to join the cause. She was in the process of creating a potion so powerful that it would make the change occur in anypony – not just those the bangles chose to change.

I didn't like the idea of betraying the ponies I was supposed to befriend. They were innocent – free to live a life going by their cutie mark and not taking orders from my mother. However, it was what I was required for, and there was no arguing – she would find a way to dispose of me if I failed. The only way out of this one would be to get my cutie mark, before the change took hold.

* * *

I squinted in the near-darkness. It was early, and one of the ponies under my mother's command had escorted me into a village called Ponyville. The school would open in around 4 hours, but it was better for me to be accustomed to the natural light before I had to go. The pony that came with me simply nodded, before heading back down the secret passageway back to the caves. I sighed, and began walking around the small village. I had done my research well – I knew that there were six ponies in this village on talking terms with the Royal Princesses, Celestia, Luna and Cadence. That would be Twilight Sparkle, Applejack (Applebloom's big sister), Rainbow Dash (Scootaloo's idol), Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity (Sweetiebelle's big sister). It was these that I had to impress. It was impossible, at the moment, to 'change' them so I was to target the smaller children instead. Hopefully the older ponies would listen to their younger siblings and friends, eventually leading to the downfall of the world as they knew it.

I stayed almost hidden from sight until the school opened. I watched as foals filed in, and I mingled within them as we all walked inside. I had seen plans of the school, so knew my way about just as well as the other students, perhaps even better. I trotted into my classroom and headed over to the teacher's desk. "Hello..." I put on my sweetest, most innocent voice, "I'm Tinted Love," the name was one my mother chose as my identity. She had simply gagged at the name in disgust, before deeming it perfect for my journey.  
"Ah, yes!" the teacher beamed down at me, "I'm Miss Cheerilee. You'll sit at a table with Scootaloo." she pointed a hoof at a little orange pony with a wild pink mane, who was talking to a pale yellow pony with a more reddish pink mane, accompanied by a large pink bow. I assumed that the other foal was Applebloom, having seen pictures of them all.  
"Awesome – new filly!" Scootaloo exclaimed loudly as I approached the desk.  
"And look – no cutie mark!" Applebloom whispered back.  
"Hello!" I grinned, "I'm Tinted Love, but just call me Tint."  
"I'm Applebloom, this is Scootaloo, and that is Sweetiebelle!" Applebloom pointed to the white filly with a wavy pink and purple mane, who was trotting over to us. "Sweetiebelle, come and meet Tint!" I sighed... there were very few nice ponies, and it looked like I'd been grouped in with the nicest I could ever wish for. This was going to be a lot harder than I'd first anticipated.

* * *

**A/N: Please take into account that I am my own BETA reader, so if you notice something wrong, let me know and I will fix it!**


End file.
